


Loneliness

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Other, talks about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: Loneliness – nounLoneliness is a state of being alone and feeling sad about it. One can be alone and enjoy every minute of it, but from time to time, most of us experience loneliness. It is possible to feel loneliness in a crowd, especially if you aren’t interacting with others, like in a crowded subway car or a busy grocery store.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Me One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Kudos: 2





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I have little to no understanding of how the Japanese government works.

I adjusted my red tie and slowly push the ring on my finger around as waited for my name to be called. How he managed to persuade me into giving a speech was still lost to me but seeing as he helped me with my negotiation skills back then did provide some insight.

“Don’t worry Kurusu, you’ll be fine.” I heard Yoshida say behind me before he pats me on the back. “After all, as my chosen successor, you’ll be expected to make more speeches before as you know that a lot of members still don’t trust you.”

“Yeah, I know.” I turn to look Yoshida and I have to say that years have been kind to the old man.

“You’ve done it before in my stead, so I what’s got your nerves going this time?”

“Well… my friends and wife are attending this one today and knowing Ryuji, he might get vocal.” I take a deep breath in and then out.

“Ah, yes, he does have a large spirit doesn’t he.” Yoshida chuckles before I heard my name being called. “Good luck, Kurusu.”

“Thanks, Yoshida.” I said as rounded the corner and on to the main stage.

It wasn’t the biggest venue and most of the people here were follows of Toranosuke Yoshida and of course, I could see my friends sitting in the back row. Seeing the press here at one of these was starting to get oddly normal.

“Thank you, Sumire.” I bow slightly before taking the podium. “Good evening everyone, most of you already know who I am, but for those who don’t, my name is Akira Kurusu and successor of Toranosuke Yoshida of the House of Representative.”

“I want to talk about loneliness… it’s something that most of us have experienced throughout our lives and is something that I’m all too familiar with.

As far as I can remember, I’ve always had that feeling of being alone, even when I was with family and friends. Of course, that lessoned as I made friends as I grew older. But when I was falsely accused of assault… I felt that feeling return tenfold…

Society had decided to abandon me including my own parents… I had nothing left to really live for as I was branded the black sheep of Inaba and it was about a week before I was to transfer to Shujin, that I tried to commit suicide.

If it weren’t for the local idol and her boyfriend, then I wouldn’t be here today and I wouldn’t have married the love of my life. After my rescue, they told me that there was more to live for and that this was a chance to start over and to make new friends.

Of course, I still wasn’t happy about having to move to Tokyo, but I had some hope that I was able to begin a new life… sadly, it didn’t happen like I wanted as my record was leaked the night before I started and once again, I felt alone in a city of millions.

To my surprise, I wasn’t the only person that was in a similar situation as me and that feeling of being alone had started to lessen as I made more friends like me and over the course of my year at Shujin, I would come to call them my family.

So, when Yoshida found out about what happened to me, he wanted me to join him in his campaign and I did when I was finished with my education… that is why his goals are my goals. I don’t want any more children to go threw what I did back then and I’m hoping to bridge the gap between young people and politics.

Once again, my name is Akira Kurusu and successor of Toranosuke Yoshida of the House of Representative and thank you for your time.” I bow again before rightening. “Is there are any questions?”

There was some commotion with the press that had shown up. I point towards a dark-haired guy who looked a lot like me back in Shujin. “Go ahead, sir.”

I watch him stand and flip to a clean page. “Thank you. My name is Ren Amamiya from The Japan Times.”

“Thank you for coming, Amamiya-han.”

“It’s an honour. I’ve done some research on you…”

“Of course, you have…”

* * *

As soon as I made it backstage, I loosen my tie and walk over to the refreshment table and grab a bottle of before opening it and downing half in one go.

“Good speech out there, Kurusu.” I heard Yoshida and some of the other House of Representative say.

“Thank you.” I said as cap the bottle and reach for a towel. “I forget how hot it can get on stage.”

Yoshida laughs as puts his arm around my back and leads me to a less populated area backstage. “You’ll get us to it, anyway, your friends will be showing up soon.”

I watch him turn and talking a couple of steps before speaking up. “Hey, Yoshida,” He turns back around and looks at me. “Why did you pick me? I’m grateful you did, but I’m sure that there are more qualified people that would do even better.”

He regards with me silence for a couple of minutes before regaling me with a smile. “There are, yes. But when I found out about what happened to you, I knew you were the ideal person to carry on my goal.” He steps close to me and spoke in a hushed tone. “Between me and you though, the more qualified one don’t have any real-life experience like us.” He pats me on the back before walking off.

“That cunning fool.” I said before noticing that my family was walking towards me.

“That was a lovely speech Aki-kun.” Haru said when they made it to me.

“Thank you, Haru.” I said and I knew what the elephant in room was about as no one could look me in the eyes.

“Yeah, who knew that Akira would make a good politician.” Yusuke said in a rather claim tone.

“He makes a good looking one to.” Makoto said stepping up and looping an arm around my own.

“AH, why do you guys have to be so lewd!” Futaba said as she placed her hands over glasses.

I smile before noticing Ann start to fidget slightly. “Is everything alright, Ann?”

Ryuji steps to the side as she shakes her head slightly from side to side. “It’s… why didn’t you tell us about that feeling before?”

I notice Ryuji slip his hand into Anns as my smile falters. “I… I never really had to.”

“What you on about?”

“I guess that I was one of the lucky ones that I didn’t need to ask,” Everyone apart from Makoto and Yusuke looked at me with raised eyebrows. “You all seemed to know when to step in. Ryuji with his training, Ann and her modelling, Yusuke with his art, Makoto with her social understanding, Futaba and her confidence building, Haru and the garden on top of Shujin… even Goro, when he asked for help on a case he was working on.”

I looked past my friends/family in hope that I could see the others, but I couldn’t. “Speaking of, where is my “husband” and Sojiro? I thought they were coming?”

“Dad is stuck in traffic…” Futaba said as she uncovered her eyes.

“And Goro is helping Sis on a case.” Makoto said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

“Fair enough then, I’ll guess I’ll see them tomorrow then… Shall we get going then?”

With a collect nod from everyone, we headed home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing well in these trying times and remember that your physical and mental health are the most important things ever. 
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
